Dulces caricias en la madrugada
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Esta es la 2º parte del especial lemon que prometí. La primera consistió en un encuentro entre Erwin y su esposa. Si seguís mi fic principal "La vida de un soldado" conoceréis en que partes están ambientados tanto este lemon como el otro. Por otro lado, declaro que este fic tiene sexo explicíto, por lo que absténganse personas de mente cerrada o pura.


**Me vais a matar... me había olvidado del especial de la cama nueva...**

**Así que, bueno, os lo voy a escribir. Intentaré que haya lemon hasta en los cimientos. Así vuestras pervertidas imaginaciones podrán descansar durante varios días.**

**Voy a escribirlo según... varias sugerencias que me han dado. Agradezco las ideas de Annie del grupo de fb, que también me ayudó a escribir el de Erwin y su señora esposa.**

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera, sería un hombre y japonés. Y hasta donde yo se, creo que sigo siendo europea y sin pene.**

**Si no te gusta la pareja de Hanji y Levi o simplemente eres de mente pura. No sigas leyendo. Es una advertencia. Este fic contendrá alto contenido sexual. Si prefieres ver otra pareja, te invito a buscar otra cosa.**

Los finos hilos de seda estaban entrecruzados en una malla perfecta. Era prácticamente imperceptible la unión entre ellos. Debido a ello, caían con suavidad acariciando su piel.

En esa época, obtener algo así era todo un lujo. Pero él sabía perfectamente como alcanzar esos pequeños lujos. El descanso siempre había sido una de sus prioridades. No podía permitirse hacerlo sobre algo que no le diese la máxima comodidad.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía permitir que quien entrase en su cama fuese cualquiera. Hasta la fecha, no había compartido ese tipo de intimidad con nadie. Excepto una mujer.

Hanji estaba sentada sobre él, sus glúteos acariciaban su estómago. No era demasiado pesada, incluso parecía que pesase menos que la última vez. Eso no le agradaba, seguramente, se habría saltado sus comidas otra vez.

Ella jugueteaba con su oscuro cabello deslizando cada mechón entre sus manos. Se preguntaba hasta cuando duraría su juego. Ni siquiera había intentado tocarle, o desnudarle. Se limitaba a acariciar su pelo.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Provocarlo? Ni hablar, a ese juego podían jugar dos.

Cansada de sostener su cuerpo con las piernas dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él. Su pelvis se rozó con la de él, provocando un ligero sonrojo bajo sus ojos acaramelados. Ocultó su rostro entre su cabello, que caía suelto por su espalda.

Algunos mechones acariciaban el rostro del hombre que yacía bajo ella. Deslizó su mano con suavidad provocando que su cuerpo se moviera haciendo que caderas rozasen de nuevo su miembro. Mordió su labio para reprimir el gemido.

Con cuidado estudió las puntas del cabello de la chica con una mirada impasible. No era precisamente la melena que tendría una chica normal, era grasienta, descuidada y parecía tener enredos por doquier.

Aspiró el aroma a productos químicos que emanaba de su cabeza. Otro día que habría pasado encerrada en aquel laboratorio. A pesar de haberla mandado a ducharse el día anterior, se había encargado de volver a portar aquel asfixiante aroma.

Los labios de la chica bajaron hasta su mejilla y la besaron con cuidado. Volvió a levantar su cabeza y colocó ambas manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

- Hey Levi, ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez?

- Claro. – fantaseaba con ese día cada noche. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de reconocerlo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una petición? - Había vuelto el roce abajo. Por mucho que intentará reprimirse, ella había conseguido excitarle.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ya? - Sus brazos se cernieron sobre su espalda, ayudándola a recostarse sobre su lado y liberándose de la presa sobre él.

- Me gustaría que me hicieras el amor como si fuese la primera vez.

-...

- ¿Podemos hacerlo así? Lentamente, como la primera vez que lo hicimos – rogó.

- Tche.

Sin mediar más palabras con ella sus manos recorrieron la fina capa de tela que cubría su cuerpo. En esos momentos, solo llevaba puesta su camisa entreabierta y los pantalones de su uniforme.

Su chaqueta, su arnés y correas yacían tirados en el suelo a disgusto del hombre. Siempre que ella aparecía en su cuarto terminaba desordenado.

Continuó la tarea que había dejado atrasada debido a sus extrañas caricias y desabotonó por completo su camisa.

Ese día se había presentado con su uniforme en su habitación. Así que lo único que cubría su pecho era una pieza de tela corta y flexible que se cernía sobre su busto con precisión. La fina y ajustada tela mostraba perfectamente su pecho sin omitir detalle.

Arrastró su camisa por su espalda deslizando sus brazos a través de ella. Sus manos se introdujeron a través de la malla acariciando su pecho con delicadeza, como si su piel fuese de porcelana. Ella sonreía al ver que su petición había sido aceptada.

Besó la base de su cuello, justo en la separación de la clavícula. Notaba su cuerpo más delgado. Aquella zona no solía estar tan marcada. Gruñó en señal de enfado.

Sus manos bajaron por su vientre constatando que también notaba su musculatura más delgada, el hueso de su pelvis era más notable que antes. A pesar de llevar los pantalones puesto también notaba que le quedaban anchos, ya que su mano cabía perfectamente dentro de la pieza de ropa.

- Has vuelto a saltarte comidas – No preguntó, sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-...Es que encontré unos viejos libros muy interesantes que-

- Empieza a darme pena tu subordinado, siempre tiene que ir barriendo tras de tí. Deberías ser más agradecida y comer cuando él te trae la comida – Incluso el día anterior, si él no hubiese ido, ella no habría cenado.

- Bueno, Moblit está acostumbrado a que ignore esas cosas. Tampoco es nada malo. Él intenta cuidar de mi a su manera: llevándome la comida, dándome masajes, recogiendo mensajes, sustituyéndome en los entrenamientos. Aunque no creo que sea bueno para mí depender de él por lo qu-

- ¿Has dicho "dándote masajes"? ¿Has permitido que ese tío te toque?

- N-no es nada raro. Yo también se los doy a él y...

Sin terminar de escucharla terminó de bajar sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Con un ágil movimiento la tumbó de espaldas a él y acercó su cabeza al espacio que quedaba entre sus muslos.

- O-oye, ¡cuando haces esto me gusta verte la cara y lo sabes! - notaba el tacto de sus largos dedos introduciéndose dentro de ella.

- Me da igual. Se acabaron las peticiones por hoy. Me has enfadado – Dicho eso, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda haciéndola estremecerse sobre él.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir sus gemidos para no darle el placer de oírla estremecerse cuando se supone que la estaba castigando. Se encorvó sobre su duro abdomen mientras él hundía su lengua dentro de ella con más pasión.

Él sabía perfectamente como hacerla gemir, notaba el violento movimiento de su lengua acompasado por la caricia de sus dedos. Podía sentir el aire que salía de su nariz, denotando su respiración acelerada mientras la llevaba al paraíso.

Hanji intentó mantener su cabeza fría por unos instantes mientras su vagina se humedecía con cada impacto de sus dedos. Su corazón latía fuertemente bajo ella. Podía notarlo. Él también estaba excitado.

Levantó su vista hasta su holgado pantalón de pijama. Una ligera hinchazón parecía emerger a cada segundo que pasaba. Acercó su mano hacia el mismo y bajó la pieza de ropa con violencia.

Supo que él se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones cuando su ritmo frenético paró bajo ella. Sin dejarle pensar nada más comenzó a masturbar su miembro con fuerza. Pasó la amplitud de su lengua por cada uno de los centímetros del falo comprobando que su respiración contra su intimidad era cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando se lo introdujo en su boca, el hombre tomó en su decisión. Y el sexo oral se convirtió en una competición entre ambos amantes acerca de quién se se vendría primero. Reprimiendo sus eyaculaciones y manteniendo la excitación durante varios minutos.

El primero en ceder fue él, manchando la cara de la chica con su semen. A los pocos segundos, culminó ella.

- He ganado – dijo con su habitual tono alegre.

- ¿Cómo que "he ganado"? Sigo enfado por dejar que ese tío te toque – Ella se recostó al lado de él dejando que rozase su entrada con su perfectamente erecto miembro.

- Venga, solo han sido un par de veces. Cuando estoy muy cansada o estresada. Somos compañeros, es algo normal – Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le besó en los labios – Tú no lo hubieses hecho.

- …..

- Vamos, solo un ratito – se acercó a él haciendo que el roce fuese más notable – Prometiste que lo haríamos como la primera vez.

- Yo no te he prometido nada de eso.

- Por favor – entornó sus ojos mostrando un aspecto extrañamente inocente, como un cachorro recié nacido.

- Tché – Rivaille chasqueó su lengua y se colocó sobre ella. Cuando su erección rozaba sus labios inferiores volvió a hablar – Te prohíbo terminantemente hablar sobre titanes, calor humano, tamaños, experimentos o cualquier cosa de esa índole como hiciste esa vez.

Hanji rió a carcajadas y él se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella.

Debía reconocer, que tener sexo de aquella manera también era gratamente excitante. Podía sentir más el movimiento de su miembro, que, en aquel momento, debido al dolor no podía sentir.

Francamente excitante, en él también parecía hacer efecto esa manera. La punta de su falo, acariciaba su interior, parecía extraño, pero juraría que debido a la intensa excitación que sentía podía notar cada una de las venas que cruzaba esa zona.

Agarró con más fuerza su cuello obligándole a recostarse sobre ella, pero sin deshacer la unión.

- Dime, Levi, ¿se sigue sintiendo bien dentro de mí?

- ¿No habíamos dejado claro que nada de preguntas? - ella acarició su rostro y beso su frente con coqueteo.

- Dijiste que nada de hablar de titanes, calor humano, tamaños, experimentos o cosas parecidas – Dijo con su siempre práctica memoria - Entonces, responde, a pesar de todos estos años, ¿se sigue sintiendo bien estar dentro de mí?

- Sabes que sí – respondió resignado intentando callarla al empezar un juego entre sus bocas. Ella detuvo el beso con su mano con la intención de seguir hablando. El hombre suspiró con resignación. Cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma humana de detenerla.

- ¿Crees que soy buena haciéndolo? - su mano señaló a su zona baja, recordando minutos antes. Él la miró sin expresión, cansado – Aunque claro, no tienes con quién comparar – rió con ternura.

- Sí tengo con quien comparar – dijo secamente.

- ¿¡Cómo!?- ella se incorporó ligeramente sin romper la unión - ¡Me dijiste que ninguna mujer te había tocado antes que yo!

- ¡Yo te dije muchas mujeres habían intentado seducirme sin éxito! En ningún momento dije que no hubiese pasado nada... – sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras lo decía.

- Entonces... otras chicas...¿te han tocado... como lo hago yo? - intentó sollozar mientras tapaba su cara con las manos, Levi le apartó las manos y la besó pasionalmente en los labios.

- Te lo diré claramente. Ninguna de ellas ha conseguido hacer que me excite, solo tú – Hanji se sonrojó y se abrazó a su cuello.

- Te quiero – susurró en su oído.

- …

- Este es el momento en que tú me dices "Yo también te quiero".

-... ¿Si te lo digo te callarás y me dejarás continuar? - Hanji asintió. Las mejillas del hombre se tornaron de un color rojizo cubriendo su rostro – Yo también te quiero.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron de nuevo, y él rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Continuo con su lenta penetración y ella se dejó llevar por sus instintos proporcionándole todos aquellos gemidos que tanto parecían gustarle.

Al cabo del rato, cuando sus cuerpos estaban al máximo por el roce continuado y sugerente, él culminó rozando su intimidad y saliendo justo cuando comenzaba a eyacular. Ambos jadearon con satisfacción observando las manchas. En sus sábanas nuevas.

Parecía algo molesto y buscó un trapo con el que limpiarlas. Hanji se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta despreocupada.

- ¿A donde vas? Aunque no haya nadie en el barracón, no deberías salir afuera desnuda. – Hanji se giró hacia él y deslizó su cuerpo por la puerta.

- Voy a tomar una ducha para espabilarme. Ahora vuelvo.

.

.

.

El agua hirviendo caía por su piel. Se había terminado acostumbrando a ese tipo de ducha. Una figura la abrazó por detrás y apartó su cabello para besar su pelo.

- Algún día me tendrás que explicar porqué te gusta tanto el agua caliente.

- L-levi, me has asustado – intentó girarse hacia él, pero él la abrazó más fuertemente por detrás dejando que el agua caliente le mojase también.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas?

- Para mí, este es un pequeño precio a pagar por seguir viva en lugar de los que murieron tiempo atrás – él no respondió y la abrazó más fuertemente por detrás.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas siendo borradas por el caño que caía sobre ella. En su espalda podía sentir el cabello mojado de su acompañante, rozándole tiernamente. Cuando se sintió reconfortada y hubo dejado de llorar. Él disminuyó su abrazó.

Hanji se giró hacia él y le besó mientras sus cuerpos desnudos permanecían rozándose.

- ¿Has venido a asegurarte que me lavo bien?

Rivaille esquivó su frase y la estrelló con la pared. Con un movimiento suave comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la suya, alargó su brazo hacia el dial de la ducha y cortó el agua.

- Acabamos de hacerlo...- dijo sin cortar el contacto entre ambos y agachándose a lamer su cuello.

- Antes me has obligado a escuchar tus peticiones. Ahora me toca a mí.

- Un príncipe nunca diría esas cosas, ¿sabes?

- Tú no eres ninguna princesa – agarró su cintura y la giró colocándola pegada a la pared la pared.

Sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo, recordando el dulce contacto de antes. Su escaso bello púbico se erizaba con su contacto. La chica de cabellos castaños deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y aprisionó el miembro del chico rozando su vagina en su extensión.

El ligero balanceo hacía que sus labios vaginales aprisionasen cada vez más la anchura del miembro del hombre, que se levantaba más a cada roce, notando su punta que tocaba la zona sin entrar.

- ¿No podemos hacerlo de frente? Me gusta verte la cara mientras lo hacemos...

Evadiendo su pregunta, mordió su oreja y dejo que su aliento penetrase en su oído. El frote en la parte interior continuaba, cada vez más fuerte y seguido.

Casi por instinto, recordó la primera vez que se había encontrado con él en esa sala. Sujetó más fuertemente su miembro provocando que él aplicase presión con sus dedos en la zona donde ambos parecían estar más excitados.

Con ambas manos introdujo sus dedos abriendo sus labios vaginales y dejando que su miembro se introdujese dentro de ella. Ella jadeó con fuerza ante el contacto. Su boca se encontró con la de él y rozaron las puntas de sus lenguas mientras el frenesí acudía en la unión que tenían más abajo.

Cada vez iba más rápido. Como si pretendiese equiparar la lentitud con la que la había penetrado anteriormente. En aquella posición le costaba más llegar por completo dentro de ella, por lo que la embestía con más fuerza.

Hanji se preguntaba si ella hubiera dejado que otros hombres la tocasen, si tampoco habría conseguido excitarse tanto como con él. El dulce contacto con el aire que expedía de su boca en su oído la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sus jadeos orgásmicos inundaban su oído. Podía notar el calor de sus mejillas perfectamente. No sabía si se sentía más excitada porque estaban teniendo sexo o por poder oír todos y cada uno de los sonidos que hacía el violento y salvaje sargento.

Cualquiera que lo viera en esa postura le costaría creer que podía matar tan fácilmente en la batalla sin apenas pestañear. Aunque, le agradaba aún más saber que todos aquellos gemidos, aquellas caras sonrojadas y sus dulces besos solo podía verlos ella.

Sintiendo como le flaqueaban las piernas al prevenir su momento de mayor lujuria, buscó un punto de agarre. Sin querer, se sujetó al grifo de la ducha rompiendo el dial y haciendo que el agua fría cayera desde el tubo que había sobre ellos.

Hanji comenzó a reírse en voz baja mientras los restos de semen desaparecían con el agua. Rivaille permaneció abrazada a ella sin romper su vínculo dejando que el agua eliminase los rastros de lo que acababan de hacer.

- A Erwin no le va a gustar que lo hayamos hecho aquí – dijo mientras observaba el líquido viscoso blanquecino desaparecer por el desagüe.

- Me da igual. La próxima vez lo haré en su escritorio – Hanji rió aún más alto ante el comentario.

- ¡Atchis!

- Vayámonos de aquí – cerró el dial del agua y buscó una toalla para taparse ambos – Te pondrás enferma si sigues mojada.

Hanji se acercó a él y caminaron juntos hasta la habitación. Una vez dentro, él se sentó sobre la cama y ella en el suelo. Con un fino peine pasó cada una de las púas desenredándolo.

- Duele...

- Si hicieses esto todos los días no dolería tanto.

- Podrías venir todos los días y que me cepilles tú el pelo.

- Ya eres una adulta, hazlo tu sola.

- Se lo pediré a Petra – dijo en tono altanero.

- No distraigas a mi subordinados con tus caprichos. Bastante tienes con los tuyos – Su mano se paró recordando su enfado de antes.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadado? - se giró hacia él dejando que sus pechos desnudos tocasen sus rodillas - ¡Moblit es un buen chico, soy yo quién le pide que me de masajes cuando estoy estresada!

-...

- Venga...- se sentó sobre sus piernas acariciando su cabeza – Prométeme que no le harás nada.

- No puedo prometerte eso.

- ¿Quieres que yo te de a tí un masaje? - con un ligero empujón le obligó a tumbarse en la cama.

- No.

- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga para que dejes de estar enfadado?

- Nada – se tumbó a un lado y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

- Por favor, no seas así. Habíamos dicho que pasaríamos la noche despiertos. Si no me hablas, me aburriré yo sola.

- Pues vete por ahí a hablar de titanes con la pared.

- Te propongo un juego.

- No quiero juegos.

- El juego consiste en preguntarnos cosas avergonzantes que no hayamos sido capaces de decirle al otro. Así lo igualaremos y dejarás de estar enfadado.

- Te he dicho que no quiero jue- Hanji cortó sus palabras con un beso sentándose encima suya justo dónde no le permitiera incorporarse - …...

- Primera pregunta : ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías dejado que otras chicas te tocasen? Yo no me he enfadado por eso, ¿sabes? - aunque dijese eso, una vena de furia aparecía en su frente. Rivaille lo reconoció, estaban en paz.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras. Creo que eso lo dice todo.

- ¿Fueron muchas?

- No creo que sea algo que quieras saber – esquivó la pregunta.

- Repito, ¿fueron muchas?

- …..- suspiró con resignación, justo en la zona dónde se había sentado podía provocarle o bien placer o un inmenso daño. Prefería que no percibiese la segunda opción – Quizás... 5 o 6.

Hanji le pegó con un almohadón en la cabeza irritada. "Me lo merezco" pensó el chico.

- Siguiente pregunta...

- ¿No es ahora mi turno? - levantó sus caderas con las manos y se introdujo dentro de ella. Ella sonrió con aprobación y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él - ¿Alguna vez pensaste en hacer esto con Erwin?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo antes era una niña inocente enamorada de su comandante! ¡Has sido tú el que me ha convertido en esto!

- Has sido tú la loca que se ha convertido en una insaciable. Yo no he tenido nada que ver – comenzó a moverse aún más deprisa ante el comentario. Parecía una especie de tortura. Mantener una conversación mientras intentaba excitarle.

- Vale, mi turno. ¿Alguna vez te ha faltado poco para venirte dentro de mí? Siempre eres tan cuidadoso que me gustaría saberlo.

-...

- ¿Qué significa ese silencio?

-...

- Levi... - Hanji sujetó sus hombros obligándole a levantarse y encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

- Una vez.

- ¿¡Cuando!? - No recordaba ese momento. Siempre se salía antes de provocar algo que no deseaba en ese momento.

- La primera vez... Te pusiste a hablar, y me obligaste a quedarme dentro un buen rato... Era la primera vez que me acostaba con una mujer... Tú estabas tan dolida que no te diste cuenta...

Hanji se sonrojó y se abrazó fuertemente a su cabeza volviendo a su habitual contoneo sobre él.

- No fue mucho. Un poco, cuando salí pude contenerme. Las primeras semanas estuve asustado de que estuvieses embarazada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Besó la copa de su cabello, aún húmeda – A todos los chicos les pasa eso la primera vez, ¿no? Aunque... ¿eso significa que eras eyaculador precoz?

- Precisamente por eso no te lo dije – Hanji inundó la habitación con risas intentando consolar a su amante frustrado bajo ella – De acuerdo, última pregunta y te callas de una vez, ¿por qué te has puesto encima? - agarró sus caderas sin dejarla pararse – No te gusta esta postura desde... desde eso.

Hanji introdujo su lengua en la boca de su compañero mientras su pelvis se movía cada vez con más rápidez. Hasta a ella le estaba costando mantener aquella conversación en aquel momento. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber iniciado aquel juego.

- Bueno, yo...- un gemido escapó de sus labios haciendo que el chico sonriera – Aún sigo algo traumatizada por eso. Pero... de esta manera, llega más fácilmente arriba y es más... más...- no podía contener los gemidos mientras hablaba – más estimulante...

Rivaille comenzó a morder sus pezones mientras ella se fundía con su cuerpo.

- Mi...mi...mi... mi última pregunta – aguardó unos instantes mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos - ¿P-por qué te molesta tanto... qu-que hablemos mientras lo estamos haciendo?

Al oír esas palabras, Rivaille la paró de inmediato mirandole con furia.

- ¿De veras crees que necesito una razón para eso? - los ojos marrones de la chica estaban abiertos con sorpresa - ¿De veras eres una científica tan notable? ¿Cómo crees que me siento si estás hablando todo el rato?

- No entiendo. Muchas parejas hablan mientras tienen sexo.

- Sí, pero no de su último experimento, ni de lo que comieron hace dos días, ni de titanes, ni de otros "hombres" - Hanji abrió su boca para exclamar algo pero Rivaille siguió hablando – Si sigues hablando, pensaré que no consigo complacerte lo suficiente. Es frustrante.

- Quizás preferirías que dijese cosas como "ummm" o "me gusta, sigue así" - Rivaille le miró con su mirada intensa. No le gustaba la broma. Rió ante su mirada besando la punta de su nariz.

- Me conformo con que te calles – sus manos rozaron sus glúteos agarrándose a ellos – Puedes hablar, antes o después, pero no durante. Si quieres hablar, no nos acostaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Cernió su presa sobre sus glúteos ayudándola a elevarse poco a poco. Ella se agarró a su cuello mientras dejaba que sus rodillas se hundían en las sábanas mientras se elevaba y descendía sobre él.

Compensando el momento de sexo que habían tenido en las duchas, puedo observar durante todo el proceso como la cara de Levi iba poniéndose cada vez más colorada. Ella sonreía complacida ante el detalle.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho, el siempre mantenía aquel rostro avergonzado mientras lo hacían. Parecía una característica que nunca se iría en él. Solo para ella. Una expresión que solo conocería ella.

Cuando sintió que él la posicionaba más erguida comprendió que ambos habían llegado a su ámbito de mayor clímax.

Se dejó penetrar con fuerza una última vez. Sintió la cama crujir bajo ella. Tuvo una extraña sensación de ingravidez por unos instantes. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se sentía algo más abajo que antes. La cama había vuelto a romperse.

El material que proporcionaban en la milicia dejaban mucho que desear.

- ¡Esta vez la vas a pagar tú!

.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena. **

**Como mi fic principal se acaba, este va a ser un pequeño regalo a todos los que me seguís y mientras decido si hacer una 2º parte donde se relaten los 5 años mientras Eren y los demás entrenan.**

**No se, todo depende de vuestra reacción al final. Que espero subir también pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por todo y espero atentamente vuestros reviews. **


End file.
